Las merodeadoras
by Gwen-De
Summary: Tras 21 años bajo el poder de Voldemort la comunidad mágica empieza a asentarse en paz.Pero¿estará todo tan tranquilo en Hogwarts con ciertas jovencitas denominadas las merodeadoras haciendo de las suyas?


_**Las Merodeadoras:**_

_Introducción:_

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana recién abierta resplandecían en la larga cabellera de Audrey Malfoy haciéndola parecer formada por hebras doradas.

La luz la molestaba, no podía seguir durmiendo.¿Qué manía tenían en esa casa por despertarla en vacaciones? Abrió sus ojos grises como el zafiro y vio a su elfina domestica, Winky , en la laboriosa tarea de despertarla.

-Winky! cuantas veces te dije que NO me despiertes en vacaciones- masculló tapándose con el edredón los ojos.

-Pero..pero señorita Malfoy su madre me lo ordenó y usted sabe que yo debo seguir sus ordenes señorita Malfoy por favor- musitó una temerosa Winky

-Bueno bueno ya voy..que capricho tiene esa señora en despertarme todos los malditos días- pensó en voz alta Audrey.

Se levantó y se puso la bata que Winky le tendía temblorosamente. La joven hechicera de unos 15 años recién cumplidos entró al baño desganada y lo primero que encontró fue su reflejo: su pelo era de un color indescriptible, ni rojo ni dorado, sino que una mezcla perfecta de ambos. Sus purísimos ojos ,de un gris plateado, en su armoniosa cara como joyas fundidas. Aunque viéndola generalmente tenía mucho de su padre ,Draco Malfoy ,por ejemplo esa perfecta fina nariz ,sin embargo al mirarla con detención se podía encontrar mucho de Ginevra en ella , su boca rosada y rubicunda , sus gestos y forma de caminar entre muchas otras cosas. Audrey tenía el delicado cuerpo de una bailarina y la blanca y perfecta tez de una muñeca de porcelana.

Interrumpió su momento de narcisismo al escuchar la aguda voz de su niñera Winky gritándole:"Ordena su señora madre que baje al instante quiere hablar con usted señorita Audrey"

-Ya ya! Winky vas a volverme loca –le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y salió de su enorme habitación.

Se ajustó la bata, no hacía frío era pleno verano , pero su casa era tan grande que hasta a los mismísimos habitantes les causaba una sensación de soledad.

Le divertía ver a sus antepasados en magnificos cuadros situados la larga galería que conducía de su habitación a la escalera principal hablando entre si.

Audrey sintió un cosquilleo que la obligó a mirar hacia abajo. Distinguió con dificultad a su gatita Honey del blanco del mármol.

Se dirigió al comedor principal donde encontró a un Draco Malfoy de 40 años, ya entrando definitivamente en su madurez pero con toda la seducción que siempre tuvo, leía con aburrimiento el profeta .Al ver entrar a su hija lo dejo automáticamente mientras los ojos se le iluminaban.

-Hola princesita, como has dormido preciosa?

-Bien bien papi- respondió Audrey abrazando a su padre, ella podía ser la persona mas consentida del mundo pero con su padre era una dulzura.

-Audrey hija, te estaba buscando para decirte...

-¿TU? En todo caso Winky me estaba buscando...voy a terminar ahorcándola mamá

-Audrey eres muy injusta. Estoy sumamente ocupada organizando todo lo de esta noche y Winy es tu niñera-Ginny hubo de interrumpirse por la risa de Audrey-¿Qué pasa Audrey?

-niñera..tengo 15 años mama, vamos!-dijo entre risas

-Es cierto Gin...Winky es algo..irritante-murmuró Draco ,Audrey lo miró agradecida por ser su cómplice

-Genial Draco! Y la incentivas! Realmente eres fantástico.-Suspiró Ginny revoleando sus ojos color esmeralda.-En fin...quería avisarte que hoy a la noche vienen el tío Ron y Hermione ,los Lupin y los Potter

Al decir esto último tanto Audrey como Draco se atragantaron con el zumo de calabaza que un elfo domestico acababa de servir.

-¿Vienen los chicos? –dijo Audrey tratando de no demostrar que la verdadera pregunta era "vienen los mellizos Potter"

-Si tus primos Lyla y Dane Weasley. Ludivine , Luke y Thomas Potter y Electra Lupin. Si , vienen todos con sus hijos creo.

-Potter! Gin! ¿TIENEN que venir?-dijo en un quejido Draco

-Draco Malfoy creí que ya habíamos dejado atrás esta etapa. Creí que habías olvidado tus celos infantiles. Ya te dije y te repito que Harry fue mi novio en 6 y 7 y que ahora somos amigos.Te ruego Draco que madures!

-Ginevra vas a decirme que no significa nada para ti

-MALFOY NO TIENES DOS DEDOS FRENTE! significa algo para mi porque fue mi primer novio ..serio..pero es algo del pasado un capitulo clausurado de mi vida. Por las barbas de merlín tu inmadurez me agota

Audrey estaba harta de las constantes peleas entre sus progenitores , se levantó haciendo rechinar la silla contra el parqué y grito: Les agradecería que dejen sus peleas maritales para otro momento , y si no que se vayan a su habitación a discutir.

Suspiró hastiada y se encaminó a su cuarto sin escuchar nada mas.

Se internó en su cuarto. Y se sintió muy sola y profundamente asustada de que su familia se desmorone. No era la primera vez que Ginny y Draco peleaban y eso había sido una pavada.

El hecho de que su cuarto fuera absurdamente grande no ayudaba a su sensación de aislamiento y soledad.

Se metió en su vestidor de desmesuradas medidas . Audrey tenía un excelente buen gusto y era sumamente refinada, y para ser sinceros cualquier cosa que esta se pusiera le quedaba bien gracias a su figura estilizada. Se puso ropa muggle y salió de su casa sin avisar a nadie.

Esperó un rato al autobús noctámbulo ,sabía que iba a aparecer de un momento a otro.

Audrey no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo funcionaba el autobús noctambulo , ya que nunca le fue necesario ,viajaba gracias a la red flu o en los transportes que cada vez que necesitaba estaban a su disposición.

Un enorme vehículo azul apareció.Se subió lo mas rapido que pudo.Era curioso , toda una novedad.

"A Godric's Hollow por favor!"

° ° °

-Ya no se que voy a hacer contigo Thomas

-Mamá-dijo un mago de 17 años con un revoltoso y negro pelo y unos ojos turquesas suplicando absolución-No es tan terrible! Tengo un partido de Quidditch vamos mama

-No Thomas! NO, no vas a convencerme. Si sigues escapándote de mis castigos voy a solicitar al ministerio que te quiten tu licencia de aparición.

-MAMA! CON LO QUE ME COSTO OBTENERLA!

-Entonces no me desobedezcas Thomas! Mi paciencia tiene límites hijo.Y no vas a seguir pasándolos. No se habla mas.-y diciendo esto Gabrielle Delacour dejó a su hijo solo en su habitación.

En la habitación contigua estaban Electra Lupin y Ludivine Potter disfrutando plenamente del ocio que en las vacaciones se podía gozar

-Yo creo que..una especie de caoba me quedaría perfecto ,mucho mejor que este marrón rata..-Electra cerró los ojos , adoptó una expresión de suma concentración y su pelo cambió a un castaño rojizo al instante.-Bueno ¿que dices Lu?

-Que suerte tienes de ser metamorfomaga Lect.-comentó Ludivine que no cesaba de demostrar su admiración sin importar que desde que su uso de la razón pudo ser utilizado su amiga Electra había cambiado cuando quería su aspecto físico

-Mi madre fue adorable al habérmelo heredado..ahora que opinas de mi pelo. Me gustaría cambiarme el color de ojos a uno tan fabuloso como los tuyos aguamarina. Pero siempre que trato parecen esas cosas muggles que se puso Lyla para disfrazarse de vampiro el año pasado..como se llaman...

-¿Lentes de contacto?

-ESO

-Bonjour mes petites (n/A: "_hola mis pequeñas"_)-dijo abriendo la puerta Gabrielle Delacour-Que precioso color de pelo Electrita.

-Gracias Gabbie-dijo Electra sonriendo con una similitud increíble a su madre Nymphadora Tonks.

-Venía a decirles que hay una cena en lo de los Malfoy esta noche y tienen la obligación de ir. D'une autre partie...Luddie chérie (N/A : « _Por otra parte..Luddie querida_» se darán cuenta que Gabrielle todavía no se adapta al idioma) quiero que controles a tu hermano mayor, suena ridículo lo se, pero yo no puedo hacerlo te hago cargo cariño.¿Luke? ¿vieron a Luke? ...esos dos van a terminar volviéndome loca.-y diciendo esto una alteradísima Gabrielle Delacour salió de la habitación de Ludivine.

Electra reía.

-Tu madre esta mas loca que nosotras dos juntas.

-Lo se-dijo risueña Ludivine

-Asi que la rebelde Lulu es la niña prodigio en casa. Eso si que no lo sabía lu.

Ludivine le tiró un almohadón en respuesta.

-En comparación a los idiotas de Luke y Thomas cualquiera es un santo, te diría que hasta TU eres una santa Lect.

Ludivine se asomó por la ventana. Godric's Hollow se veía fantastico en verano. El verde era predominante en su lugar de residencia y las exóticas flores estaban por donde se mirara.

En frente de su hogar estaba la casa de los Weasley y unas cuadras mas lejos estaba la morada de las familias Lupin y Black.

Distinguió a Luke sentado en la acera rodeado de chicas y sentado al lado estaba el bromista mas aclamado, junto a Electra, de Hogwarts.

-Luke! Mamá te esta buscando!-Gritó Ludivine conciente de que eso lo haría quedar mal delante de su grupo de fans que lo escuchaban azoradas y a cualquier cosa que su hermano mayor decía asentían como si fuese la verdad mas grande de mundo

El blondo la miro con los ojos verdes desorbitados como una clara invitación a cerrar la bocaza.

Despeinó su ya naturalmente despeinado rubio pelo y se encaminó a su casa pese a los gritos de decepción de sus fervientes admiradoras.

-Dane!DANE-chillo Electra divertida desde la ventana-¿me compraste lo que te pedí en los sortilegios weasley?

El chico se levanto, era muy alto , al igual que su padre y tenia los verdes ojos de este, Su pelo era marrón como el de Hermione Granger, su madre, era muy raro encontrarse un Weasley con el pelo de otro color que no fuera pelirrojo fuego.

Saludó a las chicas con una de sus simpáticas y perfectas sonrisas y entró a la casa de los Potter tras su amigo Luke.

-Hola monstruo. Lect , la mejor cazadora que tuvo Gryffindor en todos los tiempos , lamento comunicarte que no te traje las provisiones pedidas.

-Voy a matarte Dan!Hogwarts va a empezar en menos de 5 días y NO tengo mis bombas fetidas, ni mi tinta invisible. ESTE AÑO TENGO LOS TIMOS¿ como voy a copiarme sin la tinta invisible Dan?

-Mas útil sería que utilices tus dos piecitos ,vayas a la chimenea agarres unos polvos flu y te dirijas hacia la tienda de los tíos Fred y George.Y no hablemos de exámenes importantes porque yo tengo los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

-¿te veo esta noche lo de los Malfoy?

-No... vamos a salir con esas chicas que estábamos hablando hasta que viniste a molestar-dijo Dane despeinando la caoba cabellera de su amiga

-Oh! Olvidaba el precio que debía pagar al tener un amigo que se codea con los mellizos Potter.

Dane hizo una de esas sonrisas que hacían que a cualquiera le temblasen las rodillas.

-pf..si si, también te adoro Electra...acabas de decirme que soy horrible y que salen conmigo por caridad...excelente amiga ,huh?- Dane puso una graciosa cara simulando haber sido gravemente ofendido.

-No quise decir eso. Aunque realmente lo piense. Lo que quería decir es que..-Electra se interrumpió al ver volver a Ludivine , quien al ver a estos dos solos hablando se horrorizó y murmuró un "perdón! ¿interrumpo algo?"

Dane y Electra se miraron divertidos_.¿Ellos?¿Juntos?_

-Pero si ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve-y abrazó a Electra

-Ahh , no? ¿ Y Lyla que es mi queridísimo Dane?- pregunto Ludivine levantando una ceja.

-Yo estoy convencido que ese engendro no es mi hermana. No ,no. Hermione Granger fue gravemente engañada en San Mungo , le dieron un bebe equivocado estoy casi seguro.Si no tuviese el pelo que caracteriza al 99 de los Weasley y no fuese tan buena alumna como mi madre , juraría que es adoptada.

Electra se soltó rápidamente de los brazos de su amigo al darse cuenta que estaba abrazada a el de una manera no tan amistosa. Un picoteo en la ventana llamó la atención de los 3.Cinco enormes lechuzas estaban esperando con cartas en sus patas.

° ° °

Audrey se bajó del autobús noctámbulo. Pese al descomunal movimiento del vehículo había podido dormir plácidamente, es por eso que el viaje no se le hizo tan largo como lo había previsto.

Allí , en Godric's Hollow, podría encontrarse con sus tres mejores amigas: Ludivine Potter, Electra Lupin y Lyla Weasley y olvidarse de lo que había sucedido aquella tarde en su casa .Audrey cuyo sentido de la orientación era francamente lamentable se paró perdida .Godric's Hollow estaba precioso , iluminado por un sol naranja correspondiente al ocaso.

Muchas veces Audrey hubiese preferido vivir allí que en su gélida mansión. Había pasado muchos buenos momento en ese lugar. Sonrió.

Miró a su alrededor y vio la blanca casa de los Lupin.

-Si está allí entonces la casa de Lyla esta a unas 4 cuadras a la derecha –farfulló una confundida y de escasa memoria gráfica Audrey

Caminó sola mirando las casas de el tranquilo lugar. El silencio y los cantos de los pájaros la relajaban.

La casa de los Potter. Al verla lo primero que pensó fue en Thomas y se le retorció el estomago , pero luego desecho ese pensamiento: Thomas Potter no iba a estar en su casa un día de verano ,probablemente estaba jugando al quidditch o rodeado de estúpidas seguidoras ciegas. De las que , por mas que le pesara a Audrey ,ella formaba parte.

No había avisado que iba a llegar y por mas que conociera a los Potter desde su nacimiento , no tenía la cara para entrar sin previo aviso. Por lo que se dio media vuelta y tocó el timbre de la casa de sus tíos Ron y Hermione.

Nadie contestaba, no obstante estaban todas las luces prendidas. Debía haber alguien ahí.

Que útil sería que su tía no fuese presidente de la plataforma elfica de derechos obreros y que tuviese elfos domésticos a su servicio. La P.E.D.D.O , que había empezado con tres socios( de los cuales dos eran por compromiso) tenía ahora millones de fervientes asociados y era una sección en el departamento de preservación de las criaturas mágicas en el ministerio de la magia.

El sol se ocultaba y Audrey empezaba a tener frío. Audrey se encaminó a la puerta de la cocina toco la puerta tres veces y no obtuvo respuesta por lo que decidió abrirla.

La inmaculada cocina de los Weasley apareció ante sus ojos,entró y lo primero que vio fue a Hermione Granger empapada en lagrimas abrazando a su hija menor.

° ° °

**Hola hola!**

**Como verán he vuelto como lo había dicho. Este fic lo subí anteriormente bajo el nombre "_En un futuro no tan lejano_" hasta llegar al tercer capítulo pero me parecía realmente aburrido el título por lo que esta aquí nuevamente… levemente modificado y bajo el nombre _las merodeadoras._ Aquellos que hayan leído _En un futuro no tan lejano_ saben el porque del título de este fanfiction y a los que no lo hayan hecho , ya se van a enterar.**

**Si quieren darse una idea de cómo es Ludivine Potter me inspire en la actriz Alexis Bledel solo que en el caso de Ludivine su pelo es mas largo y tiene ondas.**

**¡Felices Fiestas!**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Gwen-De.**


End file.
